Being Completely ReVamped
by sam82187
Summary: This story is under serious reconstruction. It's possible only the 1st chapter will remain. Heck it's possible only the first paragraph will make the cut. regardless I am working on it. Bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you recogonize from the books. Everything belongs to Janet Evanovich

PS: This is my first story and I was reluctant to post but I wanted to try. I will most likely update every couple of days but I will try for more.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

I couldn't help but stare at the man lying beside me. I knew if I moved in the slightest or tried to touch him he would be awake before I could even let my breath out. That certainly wasn't what I needed right now. Every part of me is screaming two different things. I _want_ him to stay, I _need_ him to stay, but he should _really_ go. It feels right being here with him, having his arms wrapped around me, but I can't help to wonder if this is really the person I belong next to. For the last 2 years those are where my thoughts lay when I am with either one of the two men I can't stop loving.

Let me back up before we really start getting into the mess that is my love life. My name is Stephanie Plum and I work for my cousin Vinnie as an FAE or Bounty Hunter. I think I am fairly average looking. I am about 5'7" and weigh 125lbs, ok fine, 127lbs on a bad day. I have uncontrollable curly brown hair and deep blue eyes. I am half Hungarian on my mother's side and half Italian on my fathers. The combination of the two has given me an uncontrollable temper, raging hormones and the ability to express all of my emotions through food. It also makes me almost impossible to live with. I'm 33, not married, and I live alone in an apartment that looks like a dorm room with my hamster Rex. Oh yea, I'm also completely incompetent when it comes to my job and at the end of the day I have usually rolled in garbage, wrestled someone naked, blown up a car, or been shot at. Wow I'm a prize to be won aren't I? Maybe that's why my love life is such a mess.

Currently I am laying in bed with one Ricardo Carlos Manoso, better known as Ranger. Ranger is my mentor, best friend, one time lover, and a bad ass mercenary. He's also the sexiest Cuban you will ever encounter. Ranger is 5'10' of complete muscle mass. He was an Army Ranger & I am led to believe he is still Special Ops. Ranger also owns a company called Rangeman. He has skin the color of a mocha latte, brown hair that could pass for black, and chocolate brown eyes that turn almost black when he is turned on, he is sex walking, and he scares the hell out of me. Not in a call 911 he is going to hurt me sort of way but more like a Oh. My. God. I just soaked my panties kind of way. Me and Ranger have sexual tension so thick you couldn't cut it with the sharpest kind of knife.

The problem? Joe Morelli.

Joseph Anthony Morelli is scum. Yep I said it, scum. Ok so he is scum with the hottest ass in Trenton but he's still scum. He also happens to be my on-again-off-again boyfriend for the last three years. Currently, we are off. Joe is 6'0' of pure Italian hormone and rage. He has black hair that always needs to be cut, eyes that can literally melt the clothes off your body, he's two years older than I am, and he's a Trenton Homicide Detective. I grew up around the corner from Joe and he was the boy your mom warned you about. At six he taught me to play choo-choo in his father's garage, I never actually got to be the train. At 16 he took my virginity on the floor of the Tasty Pastry after closing and wrote about it on the wall of Mario's the day he took off for the Navy. Two years later at the age of 20 I ran him down with my father's Buick and broke his leg.

Three years ago I blackmailed my cousin Vinnie into giving me a job at his Bonds office after I got laid off from my job selling lingerie at EE Martin. My first FTA? Morelli. My partner? Ranger. Ever since then my life has been one big cluster of shit. My apartment gets firebombed, my cars go to heaven, and I have creepy people, that either want me in there bed or want me dead, on my doorstep on a pretty constant basis. I am also completely and hopelessly in love with two men who couldn't be any different. That brings us to my current problem.

Morelli and I have been off for about a month after a fight that involved a lot of arm flailing and rude Italian hand gestures. To be honest I can't even remember what we fought about. Probably it was my job, our lack of ability to commit to each other, or Ranger. Probably it was all three. Now I am lying in my bed with Ranger's arms wrapped around me. He showed up at my apartment looking completely exhausted at three in the morning. He had been 'in the wind' for almost two weeks doing god knows what. When he showed up I simply lifted the covers on my bed and he got in. Now I am staring at the relaxed look on his face afraid if I move he will wake up. Although knowing Ranger he was already awake and knew I was staring.

"Babe," Yep. I knew it.

"Ranger."

He tightened his arm around my waist and drew me closer. He studied my eyes for a moment and then brought his lips to mine. The kiss was mind blowing. He started slow but deepened when I molded my chest against his. My toes were curled and my mind was hazy as I opened my mouth slightly and felt his tongue trace my lips before entering. I curled my arms around his neck and tried to draw him closer. At that exact moment his phone started ringing. He pulled back and I moaned a little. The corners of his mouth tipped in what I interpreted as a smile and he rolled over and grabbed his phone off the night stand.

"Talk." he said "Be there in 20" and he flipped the phone shut. I can see his phone skills didn't improve while he was gone.

"Gotta go Babe. Come by tonight around 7. I have a job I want to go over with you. I will have Ella make dinner."

"Dessert?" Hey a girl's got to have priorities.

The corners of his mouth tipped again. "Babe." And he was gone.

* * *

><p>I walked into the bonds office an hour later with a box of boston crèmes and 3 cups of coffee. I sat on the couch in front of the window of the small office. The office is owned by my sleaze ball cousin Vinnie. There is a desk placed in front of the door to his office so his office manager can keep out all of the street trash that want Vinnie dead. Vinnie is a tall lanky Italian who tries to look like a mob boss. His hair is brown, greasy, and slicked back. His eyes are dark and beady like a rat, and i'm pretty sure he has a thing for ducks. He's a sick man who cheats on his wife even though her father is a man named Harry the Hammer. Despite all of this, Vinnie is a damn good bonds man.<p>

"Hey white girl, you got any donuts in there for me?" Lula said.

Lula is a 5'5" ex 'ho. She's a size 16 stuffed into size 10 clothes. She has skin the color of a chocolate bar and today her hair is the same color as the bright red firebird she drives. Lula is the filing clerk at Vinnie's except she tags along with me a lot more often than she files. She's a no nonsense kind of girl when it comes to her opinion and she has a hard ass attitude as long as you're not pointing a gun at her.

"Go right ahead" I said to Lula. She already had her hand in the bag anyway.

"Got any files for me Connie?"

Connie Rosolli is Vinnie's office manager. Connie is full Italian and has ties to 'The Family'. That's probably why she's managed to put up with my slimy cousin for so long. No one handles his shit better than Connie. She is a few years older than me, a few inches shorter, her hair is a little higher, and her bra size is a couple cups bigger. She's like a Trenton made Betty Boop.

"Yep. Just got two more. Except one is just Mooner"

"What about the other?" I asked.

"Charles Erickson. Wanted for 1st degree burglary and assault with a deadly weapon."

Connie grimaced as she read the description. I sat with my mouth half open. I really hated these kinds of bonds. When I first started these kinds of things went to Ranger but he doesn't generally pick up skips anymore. The bond was only $10,000 anyway so he wouldn't have picked it up unless he was helping me. Hopefully I won't have to ask him to do that.

"Why is the bond so low?" I asked Connie.

"Apparently he is first time offender. It looks like he has been associated with the Grizolli's in the past though. He was caught in a woman's house with a loaded .22 and a diamond ring. It looks like he just went off the deep end a little but no one knows why. He didn't need money. Anyway, Anthony Grizolli bailed him out and he is listed to be staying with his brother on Cherry."

Anything involving the Grizolli's made my stomach turn. They are a low level crime family but they still run Trenton and being on there bad side isn't on my list of things to do. Anthony's daughter is also Morelli's ex-girlfriend, Terry Gilman, and I'm not thrilled about running into her either. All in all this case already sounds like I'm going to end up, up shit's creek without a paddle. I'm going to take it anyway. Hey, I have to pay my rent somehow and my fridge isn't low, it's empty.

I grabbed the file from Connie and turned to Lula. "You wanna ride along and check this place out?"

"I guess I probably should on accounta you always have bad shit happen to you and I might need to pop a cap in someone's ass." Lula said and I rolled my eyes.

"There will be no shooting. We are simply going to drive by and see if it looks like anyone is home."

"Right." Lula said as she grabbed her purse off the desk. "I think we need to stop at a drive through on the way there because I haven't had my breakfast."

"You just ate half a bag of donuts," I told her pointing to the powdered sugar on her shirt.

She shrugged, wiped it off, and said "That was hardly nothin' girl." I rolled my eyes and we walked out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you recogonize from the books. Everything belongs to Janet Evanovich

PS: Ok. So I think I got an update done in a fair amount of time. What do you guys think? Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Charles lived on Cherry St. about two blocks away from Stark. There was nothing particularly scary about Cherry St during the day but at night the nastiness from Stark tended to spill over. The house we pulled up to was nothing special. It was a one story brick house with ugly black shudders. The lawn looked like it hadn't seen water in years but the weeds on the sides of the house were thriving nicely. It didn't look like anyone was home at the moment but I decided we should go to the door just in case.

We walked through the chain link fence and up to the door. I checked my purse for my pepper spray and stun gun. I found both but I couldn't say if the pepper spray was full or if the stun gun was charged. Probably I should have brought my gun but it wouldn't have had any bullets in it anyway. It was better off tucked away in my cookie jar at home. I knocked on the door but got no answer. I tried again but there was nothing. I looked through the windows and all the lights were off.

"I guess no one's home." I said to Lula.

"Well probably we should try to go in and make sure there ain't no one dead in there."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said. But Lula was already walking towards the back of the house.

"Come on white girl. I'm not goin' in this house alone and you know you want to see inside"

We walked around the back of the house and tried the back door. Locked. Before I could try to give up again Lula had swung her purse through the back window.

"Well look at that someone done gone and broke the window. Guess we have a free entrance." Lula said as she climbed through the window.

I wasn't sure how she fit but I knew I couldn't let her go in alone. I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and climbed through. The house wasn't tidy but it wasn't a mess either. There were newspapers on the floor and beer cans on the table. It was a sure sign that someone was still living here. We walked through the kitchen and into the living room. There was some mail on the table addressed to Charles' brother but nothing that looked important. We headed up the stairs into the bedroom and found suitcases that hadn't been unpacked. Looks like Charles was in for the long haul. I started to go through the bags but stopped when I pulled out the most amazing diamond necklace I had ever seen.

"Whoa! What the hell is that? Did you find that in that bag? Let me see it!" Lula exclaimed.

"No. I am going to put it back and we are going to get the hell out of here." I told her.

As I went to put the necklace back in the bag I noticed more things. It looked like this guy had a whole jewelry store in his bag. I couldn't believe it. I got a sinking feeling that I just saw something that I was not supposed to. Somehow I knew that this was going to be a problem and probably had something to do with Erickson's connection to the Grizolli's. Just as I was about to tell Lula it was time to go I heard the locks tumble on the front door.

"Shit." I whispered. "Someone's coming in. We have to get out of here."

"Well how the hell do you think were gonna do that?"

"We're going to go out that window right there."I told her.

"Oh hell no. I ain't trying to break nothing jumpin' out a window."

"It's a one story house Lula. There will be no jumping involved. We just have to drop out." I said pushing her to the window. She tried to resist but a fire was lit under her ass when we heard someone on the steps. She was out the window faster than I ever could have moved. I was about half way out when I felt a hand on my foot yanking me back in. I kicked my foot out and caught whoever it was square in the nose. I was out the window before they could recover.

"RUN!" I yelled at Lula.

"I know who you are bitch and you better stay the hell away. I got shit to do and you ain't going to ruin it!" I heard a man yell out the window. I could only assume it was Erickson. I jumped into the driver's side of the car and took off before Lula could even shut her door.

"That was close." Lula said.

"You have got to stop breaking windows." I told her.

"I was only trying to help you. If I hadn't done that we never would have known this guy was planning to start a jewelry shop out of a suitcase."

"I could have gone without knowing that."

"Whatever. Let's get some lunch. I'm starving." Lula said.

* * *

><p>We pulled into McDonald's and ordered half the menu. As we were driving back to the bonds office I thought about calling Morelli. Probably he would want to know about all the stolen jewelry this guy had. I decided against it. He would be angry that I broke into another house and besides we have only seen each other a few times since our last fight and it always ends in a screaming match. I settled for calling Ranger instead.<p>

"Yo." He answered.

"Yo yourself. What do you know about Charles Erickson's connection to the Grizolli's?" I asked.

"Not really much to know." He answered. "He's a low player, most likely making drops and doing small shit. He's never really gotten into anything big. I was surprised when Anthony bailed him out. Low levels are usually on their own."

"I picked him up as a skip today and went by to check out his brothers house. Looks like it's definitely where he is staying. We may have seen something he didn't want us to see. He didn't seem too happy when we were leaving."

"He let you search his house?" Ranger questioned.

"Well, not exactly." I answered.

"Babe," He was smiling. I could hear it.

"It wasn't my fault. The back window just happened to be broken and I couldn't pass up the opportunity. He had enough diamonds to start his own business." I explained.

"Maybe he's moving up. I know the Grizolli's are involved in the jewelry business in a not so legal way I just don't know what it is. Have you called Morelli?"

"Do you think I should? We don't even know if that stuff was really stolen." I tried to get out of it.

"Babe."

"Fine."

"I'll see you tonight." He disconnected.

"Ranger thinks I should tell Morelli." I told Lula.

"I don't wanna be there for that on accounta my allergy to cops. Super cop may be fine but when you tell him stuff like this he goes into evil nasty cop mode and that makes my nose run."

"I was just going to call him, but I think I'll procrastinate instead. I'm going to go pick up Mooner and I'll talk to Morelli what I drop him off at the station in a few hours." I said.

"Drop me off at the office. I gotta big date tonight and I need to be lookin' hot."

I dropped Lula off and headed to Mooner's. Mooner is a stoner I went to high school with. We didn't know each other well back then but he is a regular now and I pretty much consider him a friend. I pulled up and before I could even knock Mooner answered in a super suit.

"Dudette! You're just in time for the Bewitched marathon! Come on!"

I walked in and handed him a McDonald's bag. This is the best part about Mooner. He always forgets his court date but picking him makes for a relaxing day. He eats, we watch 3 hours of TV, I take him in, I get my money, I go home and I'm done. It's so simple I could do it in my sleep. After the marathon Mooner just looked at me.

"I forgot again didn't I?" I just shook my head. "Can you have me back in an hour? Star Trek is gonna start."

"I will have Vinnie meet us there." I told him.

"Alright then lets go."

* * *

><p>When we got to the station I sat Mooner on the bench and got my body receipt. I told Mooner to wait while he went through rebooking and I would be back when he was done. Then I set off to look for Joe. I found him in his office on the phone. I gave him a little finger wave. He half smiled and waved me in. He finished up and turned to face me.<p>

"Cupcake, what do you know about a large black lady breaking a window on Cherry St today?" He asked half angry and half amused.

"Why would I know anything about that Joe?" I feigned innocence. When all else fails deny!

"Cupcake, I know it was you but I'm going to pretend I don't. I'm assuming you're here to tell me what you found since we aren't necessarily on speaking terms right now." He looked at me expectantly.

"Well I was in a house today just looking over some things and I found a suitcase full of jewelry and diamonds. I can't really say where I was or what I was doing there but I can say I am looking for Charles Erickson as an FTA right now." I explained.

Joe looked at me with understanding. He knew exactly what I was trying to tell him. He's a great cop. "I see. That's very interesting. I'll see what I can find out" He said as he stood and started walking towards me. He pushed the door behind us shut and his eyes turned to melted chocolate. He hooked a finger in my shirt and took a peek.

"Now, about us not being on speaking terms, is there something we could do about that? Bob misses you." Joe said with a husky voice.

Uh oh.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you recogonize from the books. Everything belongs to Janet Evanovich

PS: Everyone should know that I don't have a Beta and I can't stand errors in my writing. I will most likely update chapters just to fix errors. I try hard to make sure they are all taken care of before I post but that's hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

I couldn't breathe. He was so close with that stupid grin on his face and those damn chocolate eyes staring into mine. I'm mad at him, I'm mad at him…..I kept trying to repeat it to myself. It didn't help that I couldn't remember why I was so angry. What the hell is my problem around these two? I took a deep breath and tried to step to the side. It didn't help, he just nuzzled his face into my neck and I shuddered involuntarily.

He grinned. "Come on, Cupcake. Do you even remember why you're mad?" Morelli asked finding my eyes again.

"Unh…" Smoothe. That's really all I could come up with.

"Come over tonight. The Rangers are playing. I'll get Pino's and we can 'discuss'," he winked as he backed away. "what you're so mad about."

And now I remember why we fought, because I'm about to cause it all over again.

"I can't. I have to meet Ranger about a job." I never took my eyes off his. This was going to be ugly and I was going to stand my ground. Again. He looked down at his shoes for a minute. When he looked back at me he was taking slow deep breaths and his cop face was firmly in place.

"I'm trying cupcake. Really. I am." Joe said as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

I was shocked. I had expected another big blow out. About my job, about Ranger, about how dangerous he is, and all I got was a very quiet 'I'm trying'. I wasn't sure what to say. When we fought last month it was a mess. I was on a distraction and it went bad. No worse than usual though. But at the knot on the back of my head Joe had lost it. He had kept his cool at the scene and assured Ranger and the paramedics I would be ok at his house. He would wake me up every few hours and watch for a concussion. Little did they know it would be after he yelled about everything under the sun and I yelled back. I had tried to leave but got dizzy and almost passed out. I slept in the guest room that night and I haven't been back to his house since.

"I know Joe. I appreciate it, really, I do. But how long can you 'try'? How long before it really is just too much again? I'm not backing off my job, i'm not backing off my friends." I said.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Let me try. Come by tomorrow and I will have the information you are looking for and we can do dinner. Just let me try."

He was serious. His eyes held so much hope I couldn't bear it. "I'll be there." I said with a half smile.

"Thanks." He gave me a little hug and dropped a kiss on my forehead. I turned around and walked out. I just knew that this was going to turn out the same as always but I couldn't bear the thought of the pain it would cause both of us to really put an end to it. I'm a coward and I know it, sue me.

* * *

><p>I pulled up to Rangeman twenty minutes later and the gates opened automatically. That was new since I had a key fob but I guess they knew to be expecting me. I parked in one of Ranger's reserved spots and made my way to the elevator. I waved at the little camera in the corner and pushed the button on my key fob for seven. I know it all seems a little excessive doesn't it? What can I say? The man is a security freak. When I got to the door it was already open and he was leaning in the door way with his ankles crossed and his arms crossed over his muscular chest. I involuntarily licked my lips.<p>

"Playing with fire Babe." He said as a small half smile came across his face.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him into the apartment. It smelled like heaven. Ella is a god. Ella is the Rangeman housekeeper. She cooks, she cleans, and she does laundry for a bunch of ex-soldiers. She never even bats an eye at all the weapons. I sat at the little counter in front of the food and Ranger walked to the kitchen and grabbed a couple bottles of water.

"So what's this job about?" I asked him.

"Arm candy." Ranger said with a hint of a smile.

"Excuse me?"

"Relax Babe. I need you to come with me to a dinner for a potential client. It's black tie and Rangeman is doing the security as a test run. Only, the client is concerned that I am away so often and wants to see what the guys can do on their own. He wants me to attend the event as a guest and I'm required to bring a plus one." He explained.

"I don't have anything suitable for a black tie event Ranger."

"Taken care of Babe, and it's a paid job as well."

"Of course I'll do it but I can't let you pay me to go to a party, especially when you are providing the dress." I said.

"Non-negotiable." He said with his no-nonsense tone.

I sighed. "When's the party?"

"Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 7:30."

"You have to start giving me more notice on these things. I am supposed to have plans tomorrow night."

He walked to my chair and crouched down in front of me. He put his hands on my legs and looked me dead in the eye.

"Do I need to find someone else, because I really don't want to do that."

My breath hitched and I couldn't think. I simply shook my head no. He stood up and walked back to his side of the table.

"Good." He said.

After that we ate in comfortable silence. I couldn't stop thinking about what I was going to tell Morelli. I also kept reminding myself that this was a job not a date. These men keep me so confused. I guess it's not them but me. Maybe I should just join a convent it would make my love life so much easier. Do they have removable shower heads in convents?

"I smell something burning Babe."

I sighed again. "I was just contemplating the best way to get out of what I have to do tomorrow." I told him.

"It's a job Babe. You work for Rangeman part time. He can't be angry at you for that. He's a good man, you'll be forgiven." He said with his blank face firmly in place.

"How do you know this has anything to do with Joe?"

"Babe."

I sighed, again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. "Alright you got me. It's Morelli. But I'll figure it out."

"I've said it once before Babe, and I don't make a habit of repeating myself, but I will just this once, he is a good cop and a good man, but you two are really stuck in an unhealthy pattern." His mouth twitched at the corners when he said it. He was amused. Bastard.

* * *

><p>I left Rangeman and headed for my apartment. I decided to leave calling Joe for the morning. I really didn't know what I was going to say. It seemed that he was really willing to try and here I was cancelling on him again. This has the potential to cause the Italian tempers and arm gestures to start all over again.<p>

When I got home I popped in Ghostbusters and had a date with the only two men in my life who seem to know what constant companionship means. Ben & Jerry. I feel asleep on my couch. At 9 am I woke to my phone blaring. I jumped off the couch and fished it out of my purse. I looked at the caller ID before I answered and mentally prepared myself. Joe.

"Hey." I said as cheery as I could muster.

"Hey Cupcake. I was just making sure we were still on for tonight. I am still looking into Erickson but I think I should have something by dinner." Joe said.

He sounded excited at the prospect of dinner and yet again I felt awful. I don't know why. It was work he knows this. I would think by now he would understand the need to cancel things on the spot in our line of work. He is a cop for god sakes. He cancels last minute on me all the time. The difference is he doesn't seem to think I should really be doing the job I do, especially for Rangeman. He seems to be ok with the bounty hunting lately, or at least he has just accepted he can't do anything about it, but when it comes to Rangeman we have a problem all over again. He doesn't trust Ranger and I won't give him up.

I took a deep breath, "About that…."

"You can't make it can you?"

"No Joe. I'm sorry. I have to work."

"Did you get a lead or do you have another skip." He asked most likely already knowing it was neither.

"Neither."

"It's Ranger isn't it?" He asked. I could just picture him with a red face, clenching his jaw and looking at his shoes. This was going to be bad.

"It's just a party Joe. He needs someone to attend an event with him and I'm the only woman that works for Rangeman." I heard his intake of breath and I knew the 'trying' could only last so long. Here we go again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you recogonize from the books. Everything belongs to Janet Evanovich

PS: I know this took a long time but RL gets in the way. I think everyone should know I really have trouble writing Joe. When I started this I thought Ranger would be hard and Joe would be easy, but apparently being a Babe makes it alot easier to write Ranger and Steph. I do like Morelli, he is NOT a bad guy and he DOES love Steph. I honestly have most of the plot planned for this. I know how I want it to end but I am struggling with the FTA and adventure part of the story. I am getting there though so bare with me. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

I was more than shocked when Joe answered me. He had waited a couple minutes and if I hadn't been able to hear him breathing I would have thought he had hung up. After taking a deep breath he had asked me to meet him at Pino's for lunch today instead. I agreed to meet him at noon. It was after 10 when I was finished getting ready for the day. I decided to grab a couple dozen donuts and head to the bonds office to see if Connie had any quick pickups. My insurance was due soon and this new Joe had me feeling like I REALLY needed a new pair of shoes. I got to the office twenty minutes later carrying a box of donuts and 3 coffees.

"Hey Steph. Sorry I don't have any new skips. The only things outstanding are Erickson and some higher bonds that I have already given to Ranger." Connie told me.

"Damn. I have to meet Morelli in an hour anyway, guess it's better I don't get caught up."

"What's up with you and Super Cop anyway? I thought you guys were done." Lula asked.

"They're always 'done' Lula. You know how it works. It's been a little over a month. She'll have that Super Cop glow about her again soon." Connie said.

I was more than irritated. I hate the way everyone looks at this situation. But can I blame them? Everything she just said is completely right. By the time me and Joe finish lunch today I will probably be begging him to let me jump him. The problem is that even with how much I love him we will be fighting again in a week. But Morelli will put up with me, he loves me unconditionally. I know that there's pressure on both of us to get married and have kids and blah, blah, blah, but I don't know if we will ever be on the same page enough to do that. Half the time it makes me want to run screaming and he can't wait for it, the other half he doesn't want to hear anything of it and I'm actually considering it. To top off all of that my job gives him ulcers and he pretty much can't stand the fact that my best friend is a mercenary. Despite all of this he will look at me, he will move close, and all coherent thought will be out the door, I'll melt. What can I say, I love the guy, it's not my fault.

"I don't know what's going on. He has some information on Erickson for me so were going to lunch. It seems like he is really trying to accept a lot of stuff but I don't know how long it will last and it might be too little too late." I replied to Lula completely ignoring Connie.

"I dunno how you do it girl. You got the two finest men in Trenton runnin' after you." Lula said.

"How do you figure Lula? Half the time Morelli can't stand me and Ranger is definitely not runnin' after me."

"Ok, whatever you say." Both Connie and Lula said this together while shooting me an eye roll.

I rolled my eyes. I wish Ranger was running after me, but Ranger "doesn't do relationships". Yes, those were his words. Not that I would even know what to do with myself if he was. Probably if Ranger was putting on real pressure my panties would go up in flames. That man can have you needing to change with just a look. The thing is he does want me in his bed; he just doesn't want me in his heart. Granted I'm pretty sure I'm already there anyway, he's just refusing to let me get in any further. I'll take what I can get though, what can I say, I love the guy. And therein lays my predicament. Sigh.

* * *

><p>I pulled into Pino's at 12:05pm. I could see Joe's POS TPD issued car in the lot. He was sitting in the corner with a pitcher of coke and a pizza already in front of him. This man knows me too well. I walked towards the table and gave him a little finger wave. He shot me a half smile back. Of course he looked amazing with his polo open by one button and his dark jeans on. He had his gun and badge on his hip and he needed a haircut. I slid into the seat across from him and grabbed a piece of pizza.<p>

"Hey Cupcake."

"Hi. You got anything for me?"

"Oh I got plenty but I'm sure it's not what you looking for at the moment." He smiled.

I laughed. "No probably not right now. We're you able to find anything out about all that jewelry I found at Erickson's?"

"I didn't find much. It looks like the Grizolli's are part owner of a jewelry store in Newark. It looks completely legit though."

"Hmm. Don't they have other covers? Why a jewelry store?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Cupcake but I got you the address to the store." Joe answered.

"Thanks Joe I appreciate it."

"So…..this job for Manoso? Is it going to take all night? I thought you could come by after."

"I don't know. It's a black tie event; I don't know how long those things last."

He didn't look mad. He looked defeated. I have to know what's going on here. This isn't the Joe I love. The Joe I love, the Joe that loves me, would have a vein popping out on his head, his face would be red, and he would be staring at his shoes trying to catch his composure.

"Morelli, what are we doing?" I asked.

"What are you talking about Cupcake?" He said looking a little confused.

"The last few days have been pretty easy with you. I know we are off but it's got me a little confused."

"I'm trying to maintain some type of healthy relationship here Cupcake. I want us to try this again and I am trying to resign myself to the things that aren't going to change."

"Joe I don't want you to have to change either. You shouldn't have to be unhappy to keep me happy."

"Let's not do this right now. I am trying but we both know this could get intense fast and we are in a public place."

I finished my pizza and stood. Joe stood with me and threw some bills on the table. He walked me to my car and pinned me to the side. He leaned in with molten chocolates eyes. As his lips touched mine he whispered, "I love you Cupcake. You know that." And then he placed the sweetest kiss on my lips. It was so un-Joe like and I felt my legs turn to jelly. He turned and walked towards his car.

"Call me tomorrow. We'll talk about this then." Joe said over his shoulder with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>I arrived back at the bonds office around two. I figured I could have Connie run a search on the jewelry store in Newark. I wasn't sure what I was expecting to find but I figured if Connie didn't find anything I could always do a search on the Rangeman computers.<p>

"Hey Connie. Can you run a search for me?" I asked.

"Ya sure. What am I running it on?"

"A jewelry store in Newark. It's owned by the Grizolli's."

"I'll see what I can do for you. I probably won't have anything until tomorrow though."

"That's alright. I'll come by first thing in the morning and pick up whatever you get."

"I hope you get something soon though. Vinnie is starting to freak out we only have three days left on this bond." Connie told me.

"I'll do what I can. I really think if I can find out exactly what Erickson is doing for the Grizolli's, it'll be easy to find him and bring him in. I can guarantee he's gone now."

"I hope your right."

"Thanks Connie. I'll see you tomorrow."

I left the bonds office and headed home. It was a little after two-thirty and I figured I could take a quick nap before I had to get ready for the party tonight. When I got to my apartment there was a white Versace box on my couch. For a minute I simply stood and stared at it. I walked over to the box and I took off the lid. What I saw was the deepest blue material. It was so dark it could have been black. I lifted the dress out and gasped. It was gorgeous. It was a floor length, v-neck, halter. It had a cluster of gems in the middle of my breast that were the shape of a diamond. The material looked bunched around the gems and I could tell it would hug every curve perfectly. Next I noticed the 4-inch FMP's sitting next to the dress. They were open-toed with a circle of gems on the top. Next to the shoes was a gemmed hair barrette. At that moment I knew there would be no nap. I needed a mani-pedi ASAP. I put the dress back in the box and grabbed the hair barrette. This was going to require a professional job. Mr. Alexander here I come.

* * *

><p>By the time I got home it was a quarter to seven. I had forty-five minutes to do my make-up and get dressed. I was actually really glad I had chosen to get my hair done. I decided to go light on the make-up. It wasn't the natural look by any means but it wasn't the overdone Jersey Barbie look either. I still threw on several coats of mascara. I was going to be so out of my element tonight. What else did you expect me to do for courage? I slipped into the dress and was pulling the second shoe on as I heard my locks tumble. I looked at the clock and sure enough it was seven thirty on the dot. I stood and walked into the living room.<p>

Ranger of course looked like sex walking in a perfectly pressed Armani tux. He had his hair pulled back into a slick ponytail and his eyes turned purely black as he looked me up and down. My hair was pulled up in the barrette with very few curls falling loose around the front of my face. When I was finished taking him in I unconsciously licked my lips, it just so happen that it was at the exact same time that his eyes landed on my lips. Before I knew it I was wrapped in Ranger's arms and his mouth was on mine. Surprisingly the kiss started slow and almost feather light. The way it deepened was sweet and slow. It was almost a loving kiss tinted with a hint of barely contained passion. But the minute his tongue touched my lips begging for entrance the passion spilled over. He didn't stop abruptly and pull away like he normally does. He finished with more soft emotion filled kisses and when he did pull away he looked right into my eyes. His were still dark with lust and his mouth was doing the almost smile thing again.

"Babe."

"Ranger." I responded in the sexiest voice I had ever heard leave my mouth. I surprised myself.

"You look absolutely stunning." He told me.

"Thank You." As I said it I could feel myself blushing. "You look amazingly handsome as always." The almost smile was back. Did I really just say that?

"We have to go Babe or we're going to be late. Are you ready?"

I grabbed my clutch off the table and smiled at him. "Ready as I can get." He grabbed my hand and we walked out the door. I had the strongest feeling that this was possibly going to be one of the best nights of my life.


End file.
